Mobile devices have moved from simple voice communication to performing functions traditionally performed by larger devices such as laptops and desktop computers. Such functions include streaming multimedia content, enabling high definition online gaming, and the like. These functions have become an integral part of our daily lives, but each of these and other functions enabled by mobile devices multiplies the bandwidth required for each user. Therefore, wireless network designs have built-in intelligence to determine how, when, and whether to grant access to a given user to connect with the network and begin communication. This intelligence is sometimes referred to as call admission control.
An example of a wireless broadband network which has such call admission control is Long-Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is an end-to-end broadband IP network that aims to provide high sector capacity, scalability, improved end-user throughputs, and reduced user plane latency, bringing significantly improved user experience with full mobility. However, the capacity of the LTE network is limited. Accordingly, mobile operators face a delicate balancing act in trying to manage the high speed data traffic desired by its users, and maintaining the subscriber's quality of experience by providing a selective session call admission control mechanism.
An exemplary call admission control technique is illustrated in U.S. Publication No. 2011/0305137 to Chu et al. The '137 publication suggests using policy based admission control for a LTE network shared between a public safety user class and a consumer user class. However, the approach suggested by the '137 publication may be either too simplistic to handle complex traffic session admission control needs of modern day applications in the LTE network, or may lead to instability or overloading of the system.
Accordingly, there exists a need for techniques for an improved call admission control in wireless broadband networks such as LTE.